


Natural Disaster

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Gen, Graphic Description, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurricane, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Storm - Freeform, flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was a natural disaster. And fuck, isn't it breathtaking.





	Natural Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 2 am for under 30 minutes

Alexander Hamilton was a… he was something new. It was a tough task deciphering him, but one with a result alike nothing else. He pushed through life, ram through it. He spoke, and spoke, and screamed, and everyone always heard. He did what he wanted, and nothing had even a taste of the power required to stop him. When he put his mind to something, the whole universe bent to his will, simply due to the sheer force and desire and fire he held within himself. His mind cut through even the thickest of problems, his words and actions being the holder for the blade. 

 

Alexander Hamilton was… a natural disaster. He was a wild fire - starting as something small, insignificant, that took everything around it and fed itself. It drastically grew, consuming more and more in its path, nothing in its way. It burned hot, burning objects and beings that came in its oath and dared to try and stop it; it shone bright, basking everything around in the hot light of its sheer intensity, outshined by nothing, darkened by nothing; and it destroyed, changed, bent everything to its very will.

 

He was… a flood. Water, capable of being so calm, so steady, so vital to survival of living beings, maybe even the reason for somebody's life; yet simultaneously capable of completely contrasting that - rising up, angered by the smallest word, or action. It went to places many thought it wasn't possible for water to go - destroying, changing, doing as it pleases. The water never goes by the carved path - it always makes itself a newer one, better one, no matter how difficult. The water always found a way to have what it desires. 

 

He was… a hurricane. Many say the wind, the air, is the weakest of all forces, but Alexander was the living proof against that. He seemed small, weak, broken, incapable, lost. And he was. But he made it out into something new. He rushed into places, shoving everything completely out of order, and in the way he wants it to be. No matter how small and weak he seemed, you should not be fooled by the breeze. You never know when that breeze will rush in and blow everything you have, everything you are, away from you, tearing it right out of your pathetic grasp. 

 

But most of all? Most of all, Alexander Hamilton was a human. In his core he always remained purely human. Nothing he said, nothing he did, wasn't anything a random person on the streets isn't capable of. But most of us have got these foolish minds that, albeit great, limit their own selves. We put these imaginary boundaries, these false rules, in front of ourselves. We say they protect us from hurt, or from sad, but all they do is limit and stop us. Only once somebody learns that these self-boundaries are completely useless, pointless, preposterous, and overall stupid, only then will they manage to rise up to their true potential. 

 

And Alexander Hamilton did it. He raised his hand and stuck out his middle finger, yelling at at the Universe and all those imagined rules, boundaries, to come and try him. And they did. They put so, so much in his way. Rocks in his path that were carved from grief, from loss, from suffering, that most people stopped at. 

 

But Alexander didn't stop. Oh, no. He kept going, and just like the wild fire, the volcano, the flood, the earthquake, the hurricane, the storm he was, he shattered those rocks to pieces, overcoming all that came his way. He shattered them to pieces, then took the pieces and put them in a massive pile, building higher and higher, until he was at the top. He reached higher than what some people could only dream of achieving. He bent it to his will, did as he wanted, re-carving his path the way he desired. 

 

And fuck, isn't it breathtaking. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment - praise me, give me feedback, give me criticism, curse at me, or something random!


End file.
